


sweater weather

by missfoot



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, So there you go, boyfriends in matching sweaters, i keep describing this to my friend as nonesense but boyfriend nonesense so its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfoot/pseuds/missfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom and Mark get packages from LA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweater weather

Yugyeom and Mark are just eating their giant breakfast when the doorbell rings. Mark just puts his hand on Yugyeom knees silently telling him he’s going to get the door and leaves Yugyeom staring at his plate. Mark and him kind of went overboard this morning, but they’re leaving for two weeks tomorrow morning at 4 so they’re trying to finish most of the food in their place to not come back to everything rotting. This basically means they have an insane amount of meat, soup, rice, fruits and other stuff to eat before they get to LA. And they just have more of the same for later. He is not even hungry.

 

Yugyeom is only wondering if he should throw out half of it while Mark isn’t looking when Mark comes back in the kitchen trailing two large packages with him. He looks confused. He basically has been looking confused since he woke up as it’s routine but now Yugyeom is sure Mark is actually confused about something other than the fact he’s not sleeping in his bed. It’s probably the packages, one of them he just dropped on Yugyeom’s knees.

He looks down and when he sees the Tuan’s home as the return address, he looks at Mark surprised.

“Eum… don’t your parents know we’re gonna see them in less than 3 days?”

“Yes, I have no idea what this is. She usually tells me when she’s sending stuff over?”

Yugyeom can confirm this. He hears Mark ,too often, on skype telling his mom to not bother sending him this and that and that he can take care of himself now. And that he can also take care of Yugyeom and that Yugyeom can take care of himself. Mark is a good kid, but his mom is very stubborn. Sending packages to Korea from LA is not cheap. This is why it’s also weird how she addressed one package to Yugyeom and one to Mark instead of shipping them together.

“What is your mom up to, Mark? Open it.”

Mark is about to rip the packaging when he looks at Yugyeom with a smile.

“No babe, you go first. My mom sent a package addressed to my boyfriend personally and I want to know what it is.”  
  


Yugyeom blushes. That’s true. This is the first time he got a package addressed to his name from Mark’s mom. She usually sends Mark things and then adds a little note sending her love to Yugyeom, but it has never been this personalised. He’s kind of nervous and excited.

He’s so pleased at how Mark’s family has taken him in so easily the first time they met. He’s never stayed with them for two weeks though and he’s been scared they’ll change their minds or they secretly think  he’s imposing. So this package is a nice surprise.

Mark sees his blush and kisses his forehead encouraging him to go ahead.

When Yugyeom tears the packaging and opens the box, he feels soft material. He takes it out.

It’s this big wool sweater. The top half is black and the bottom half is white. It’s so soft and so pretty, but when you look closer you can see imperfections.

“Oh my god……. Mark, did your mom knit this?” His english “oh my god” makes Mark smile. It’s pretty much the only english expression he uses all the time.

He brings it closer to his face and a little card falls out of it.

Mark is the one who picks it up and read aloud:

  
“‘My dear yugyeom, For when you need a good snuggle. Signed Mama kiss kiss’ Gosh what is this? I didn’t even know she knitted...” Mark just looks between the card and the sweater with the same confused look as before.

“Mark, open yours now.”

Yugyeom is trying to keep his cool. Mark’s mom knitted him a sweater and then signed off the letter like she’s also his mom but that’s so much in the morning. He puts the sweater over his head and when he looks at Mark, he finds him staring at his own hand knitted sweater. This time the top half is white and the bottom half is black.

“My mom knitted us matching sweaters…?” Mark is half smiling, half shaking his head in shock. His love for his mom is clear as day in his eyes though. Yugyeom loves the way his eyes shine when he talks about his family.

“She sure did. What did she say in your card?”

Mark is too busy putting his new soft sweater to answer yugyeom so he picks it up himself.

“My dear Mark,

I hope you’ll both wear this instead of catching a cold and think of your old mom.

Take care of your boy and give him a good snuggle.

See you soon,

I love you

Mama xx”

Wow.

“Does your mom think we do not cuddle enough or something? Is that why she sent us two embarrassing matching sweaters?”

Mark is done putting his sweater. He looks so soft and cute. Yugyeom secretly thanks Mark’s mom for this gift.

“I don’t know maybe she thinks, we don’t dress enough for winter.”

Yugyeom just scoffs. “I’m always wearing the biggest trench coats. What are you on about?”

Mark just brings Yugyeom close to him tugging on the hem of the sweater.“Do you really find them embarrassing? I kinda like them. I bet we look cute together.”

Yugyeom lets himself be pulled even closer when mark puts his two arms around his waist. “I mean they are embarrassing, but they are also soft and pretty and I love that we match.”

“Good, because i’m planning for us to always be wearing this and for me to always giving you a good snuggle.”  
Yugyeom is giggling now. Mark breath is tickling his neck at this point they’re standing so close.

“Is this the official snuggle sweater now? Will I have to wear it every time?”

“Mhmm you’re really soft in it and you match with me, but I think I can be persuaded to be available to snuggle even without it. Your case will have to be good though.”

“Oh I can make it good, trust me”

Yugyeom just comically wiggles his eyebrows before kissing Mark for real the first time this morning.

After a couple of minutes of slow kissing Mark manages to look at the turned cold food on the table. He pouts. “The point of this was to not waste all our food gyeomie, we fucked up.”

Yugyeom just jokingly pouts imitating mark.“What a waste. Did you forget about our new sweaters? It’s your mom's fault.”

Mark gives Yugyeom an offended look on his mother’s behalf.“Hey, we’re cute”

It just makes Yugyeom laugh and tug on Mark’s sweater.“Exactly, so calm down about the food and come back here”

Mark looks at the food again.“We should clean this up now before it’s too late”

But before he can make move, Yugyeom closes the small distance between them by putting his hand under Marks sweater and pulling him even closer.

Mark forgets about the food.

+

When they go to sleep early that night to catch their flight at an ungodly hour. It’s the first time any of them both even take the sweater off since that morning. Even all the packing and the making out didn’t get those sweaters off. They just used it pull each other closer all day instead.

They both sleepily strip to their boxers to get in bed and without even talking to each other both of their sweaters are folded unto their plane clothes pile alongside Mark’s sweatpants and Yugyeom’s most comfortable skinny jeans.

They take their time dragging themselves out of bed when they wake up at 2 am, both of them barely awake enough to see anything. Mark has to poke Yugyeom’s belly a couple of time before Yugyeom whines and makes a move.

Yugyeom can pretend all he wants that he’s still asleep but he’s the one that taps Mark’s ass when he passes behind him to pull on his clothes.

When he turns around he sees mark cozy in his sweater and they both sleepily smile at each other.

“Hey, we match again.” Yugyeom whispers. It seems too early to be talking for some reason.

Mark smiles at him and whispers too.

“We do.”

Mark takes out his phone. The need to take a cute picture of them in their sweaters too tempting in the dark of the early morning.

After posting a picture on instagram and sending one to all their friends on snapchat, they pick up their bags and make their way out of the place and into the taxi taking them to the airport.

Yugyeom is asleep with his head on Mark's shoulder when Mark gets notifications on his phone. It’s all on the picture he took this morning. It’s also now his phone background picture and he smiles when he sees it.

_**Mamatuan :** oh so glad they fit you well. You are so beautiful, both of you. See you soon xx_

Mark is still not over how his entire family loves Yugyeom almost as much of him and he thinks he’ll never be. He gets all content just thinking about his mom calling Yugyeom beautiful and can’t wait to see them interact over the course of two weeks. He misses his family and he loves Yugyeom. He can’t wait for this trip.

He looks back at the instagram post, right under his mom’s comments, there’s Jackson’s.

_**jacksonwang852g7** : its 3 am i’m drunk but this is disgusting_

_**Mamatuan:** hey i knitted them jackson sweetie._

_**Jacksonwang852g7** : disgustingly sweet i meant_

Mark just smiles at the exchange between his friend and his mom before kissing Yugyeom's forehead. It’s true they look good together, but if they both wear it everyday around his parents house while they’re in LA, it’s only because the sweaters are soft and warm. No other reason. The both of them are not embarrassing, no matter how many times their friends answer their matching sweaters snapchats with that type of comment.

  
Ok well maybe they are. But they’re in love and it’s all Mark’s mom’s fault anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> looooooooooool sorry its so random and short but its because MARKS PARENTS CAME TO VISIT AND WENT TO YUGYEOMS FAMILY HOME and then the next day Mark dads tweeted a pic of him and his sons with jackson, mark, yugyeom and yugyeom + mark had matching grey wool sweaters so let me live.
> 
> my title sucks? but like the working title was poopyeom on my doc so yknow thats life


End file.
